Carnival Of Rust
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore. And more than ever, we hope to never fall where enough is not the same it was before..." Taken aback by Samoa Joe's betrayal, Finn and Amanda knew that he was only one of the first ones who disagreed with them being together. But how can love be wrong if it feels right?


_**A/N: Sachael and her family, Immy, Andre, Molly, Sandy, Ty and his gang and Dianne and her family are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_**November 6th 2017… **_

_Amanda was in the trainer's office, her back having been checked over._

"_Okay, how are you not screaming and crying? Because I know you're hurting, Love." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed the back of her head._

"_I don't know… you're right, I'm hurting. But as for expressing it by screaming and crying… maybe the adreadline blocked that out. Damn… Vince is not gonna be pleased when Raw airs at 8 in Stamford." Amanda replied. "Joe just can't toss me like a ragdoll, I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" She responded, trying to stand up but Finn stopped her when he noticed something she hadn't._

_An outline of two tiny hands around her right wrist._

"_Finn?" Amanda replied, Finn turning back to her._

"_I think your old friend is here…" Finn responded, Amanda realising it._

"_Sachael's blocking out the need to scream." Amanda replied before the door opened and they saw Joe walk in._

"_You sure saved me the trouble of hunting you down!" Finn responded before he stood up, walked over and punched Joe in the face. "Don't ever put your hands on Mandy again!" He yelled as Joe stumbled back._

"_She pulled you out of the way, that was her choice!" Joe responded angrily._

"_Va te faire foutre, Joe! C'était déplacé!" Amanda replied after standing up, Joe turning startled as Amanda rarely spoke in French or Irish unless truly angry._

"_Uncalled for?! You deserved it, you little hussy! You shouldn't have been sleeping with him in the first place, you should've died years ago!" Joe responded angrily, Amanda charging at him with a scalpel but Finn caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and dragged her back into the trainer's office after she had cut Joe and had dropped the scalpel once Joe left._

_Finn pulled Amanda into his lap, Amanda resting her head on his right shoulder as she felt the full effect of the pain._

"_So much for an unbreakable friendship with him." Amanda responded._

"_Hey, Seth didn't like us being together at first but he calmed down about it… if Joe won't and he's being cold, what kind of friend is he?" Finn replied before they kissed. _

_On instinct alone, the 27 year old attempted to straddle the 36 year old as their kiss turned more passionate… but Amanda cried out in pain as she had jarred her back and Finn held her closer as tears ran down her face._

_And that was an indication to them that Sachael had left the room._

_Sachael walked around unseen and followed Joe into his locker room._

"_Everything was just fine and then they had to go and get intimate with each other…" Joe muttered._

"_I find them cute together, actually." Sachael responded, Joe turning around as he heard her but couldn't see her._

_And that rattled Joe… but he wouldn't admit it._

_At the hotel after the event, Finn helped Amanda pull her coat, Balor Club Worldwide tank top and bra off… and saw the angry looking bruises on her lower back._

"_How bad do they look?" Amanda questioned._

"_I've seen worse… but I don't like seeing these on you, it hurts me to see you hurting, Darlin'." Finn responded as he helped Amanda strip down and headed to the restroom, starting up a bubble bath as Amanda took her makeup off, clipped her shoulder length hair up and walked into the restroom._

_Finn helped her into the clawfoot tub and stripped down before he got in it himself and held Amanda close to him, his arms around her as he lightly ran the washcloth along her body… and Amanda knew why he was doing this._

_She had done this for him last year when he had hurt his shoulder._

_Amanda nuzzled her face into Finn's torso and Finn lightly kissed her on the top of her head._

"_No one's gonna hurt you anymore, Love... I'll always protect you." Finn whispered as he felt Amanda's aggravated muscles unknot and felt her calming down._

_Once both were out of the bathtub and drying off, Finn had drained the water and helped Amanda finish drying off before she was in comfy pajamas and had let her hair down… Finn had dried off and gotten into pajamas before both finished their nighttime routine._

_Amanda was asleep after taking Advil to soothe her bruised back… and Finn pulled the covers over them, making sure Amanda wasn't tucked in too tightly before he closed his eyes._

_Finn wasn't sure where Sachael was at the moment but he knew one thing about her._

_Sachael trusted him enough to leave him alone with her childhood friend…_

**Present time**_**, November 7th 2017…**_

Finn opened his eyes, seeing that it was after 4 in the morning and that Amanda was on the balcony of their hotel room… and panic surged through him as he got up, ran out there and pulled her back into the room.

"Don't scare the hell out of me like that, Darlin'!" Finn replied after closing the doors.

"Finn, I wasn't out there to jump! I don't have those dark thoughts anymore, I'm not leaving this earth before I'm ready to." Amanda responded, her hands on his face as tears ran down their faces as they kissed.

"I know, Love, but sometimes you do go to those dark places and I'm afraid one of these days you'll lose it like Chris did and you'll never come back to me. And I couldn't take it if I lost you." Finn replied, brushing Amanda's tears away before brushing away his own.

"I thought that I heard something and I couldn't settle back into sleep… so I opened the doors to let the cold wind help me calm down. I don't know why I hold onto that habit." Amanda explained, Finn helping her back into the bed and tucking her into it before climbing under the covers and the two holding each other.

"Next time you can't sleep, please wake me up and we'll talk. Right now, I just want to hold you." Finn responded before they kissed.

Amanda's head rested on Finn's torso, her eyes eventually closing… and Finn kissing her forehead before closing his own eyes.

The scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand was one that Finn knew was from her past… but he wouldn't let her be taken to that dark place again.


End file.
